Shandic's Autobiography
by DarkShadow5627
Summary: Shandic tells his life story until he died on Dec.31, 2007 because of N.I.D.S. NIDS isn't real.
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

Shandic's Autobiography

* * *

**Shandic, William, Jericho, Kristina and Sonika belongs to me. Johnny and Allan belongs to my twin brother.**

* * *

Chapter One: Introduction

_Konichiwa! _My name's Shandic Alonso N. Hedgehog. The N. stands for _Nanaimo_. I was born on August 27, 1987. I live in a rich family. My mom is a principal in Station Square University. Her name's Kristina L. Nanaimo. She often comes home late. Next, my dad is an actor. His name is Jericho Henashi I. Hedgehog. Before he lived here, he lives in Tokyo, Japan. That's how I got my Japanese.

I was the oldest of the Hedgehog family. I had a little brother. His name is William N. Hedgehog. He's born on October 31, 1989. Wow, I can't believe he's born on Halloween. I'm a bit jealous with him, but I don't mind at all.

I was really a hard working hedgehog. I studied very well. I was an advance student. I've won a lot of awards because of my studies.

It was a normal life for me until I had this rare disease when I was seven.


	2. Chapter 2: The Rare Disease

Chapter Two: The Rare Disease

It was a sunny Sunday; I was playing with my friends, Johnny and Allan. We had a good time until I was knocked unconscious. My friends were shocked then went to my dad, who's reading a good book by the park bench. "Mr. Hedgehog!" Yelled Allan. "Shandic's unconscious!" Johnny added. "What?!" Said my father. He ran to me where I was unconscious. He placed his hand on my forehead. It was burning hot. He picked me up then placed me, Johnny and Allan in the car then went to Central City Hospital.

By the time he reached the hospital, I was recently transported. My dad and my friends were shocked. "Where's Shandic?" Asked my friends. "I don't know kids." he answered. "Will he be alright?" Asked Johnny. "I think so." He answered, "Kids; I'll take you home then come back to the hospital." "Alright." they said. He took them back home.

At the hospital, I slowly woke up. "Where am I?" I asked to myself. Then two figures appeared. I was scared. When they came closer, they're just two doctors who came to me. "Don't worry." Said one doctor. "You'll be alright." Said the other doctor. A pink creature injected anesthetic on my arm. I felt little pain then slowly went to sleep.

With my dad, he took my friends home then went inside the hospital. He went to the front counter then asked one of the nurses. "May I help you?" She asked. "I was wondering if you had a light blue hedgehog name Shandic, Shandic Hedgehog." He answered. She checked on her clipboard. "I'm sorry sir, there's no Shandic Hedgehog." She replied. Suddenly a three-year old black hedgehog appeared then said to the nurse, "Uh…there is a light blue hedgehog name Shandic. Let him through." "Alright Shadow, you are Chris and Maria's dear baby." She said. "I'm not a baby! I'm a toddler!" He recalled. She giggled at him then let my father through.

As they were walking, my dad was wondering how he know I was here. "How do you know my son was here?" He asked. They sat down on the bench. "Well, I suddenly sensed someone's sick then I used Chaos Control with this Green Chaos Emerald then transported him on the emergency room." answered the three-year old. "You're the one who transported him?" My dad repeated. "Yeah, why'd you asked mister?" He answered then asked. "It's nothing." He replied.

Suddenly the figures appeared. The three-year old hedgehog knows those figures then ran to them. "Chris! Maria!" he shouted. He hugged their legs then rubbed against them. "It's nice to see you Shadow." Maria giggled. My father went near to Chris and Maria. "Is my son alright?" He asked. "Well…we…" Chris sighed, "Follow us Mr. Hedgehog." Maria said.

As they were walking, my dad was curious about the two doctors. "Are you married you two?" he asked. "We're about to be married." Chris answered. "We're still young. Both of us are thirteen years old." Maria added. "But why did you have him?" he asked. "Shadow, of course he's our baby, but not in a married way. You see, he was created as the Ultimate Life Form, but he's just a baby when he's created. I was adored by him then took care of him for quite a while." she answered. The three-year old started to blush. "Maria…" He said, "You made me blush." "Sorry Shadow. You're just too cute, I couldn't resist it." She said as she picked up the hedgehog.

As they opened the door where I was, my dad saw me fast asleep. Next to me is the pink creature. "Chansey, you may leave now." Chris announced. "Chansey!" said the creature. As the creature left, Chris and Maria, who's still holding the hedgehog in her arms, went near to me. My dad went near as well. As Chris is looking at the clipboard on my analysis and Maria looking at me, my dad went near to Chris and asked, "Well…Is he alright?" "He may appear fine," he said with the clipboard in his hands, "but he has N.I.D.S." "What?!" My dad said in shocked. "I'm so sorry…" He sighed. My dad begins to cry. "He only had thirteen years to live. By the end of December 31, 2007, he'll be gone." He added then cried in sorrows. My father went near to me then knelt down. He looked at me, still crying. He placed his head on my chest then cried.

I suddenly woke up when I heard someone crying. "Daddy," I said, "Am I gonna be alright?" "No my son," He answered in tears, "I'm afraid that you'll die within thirteen years. By December 31, 2007, you're gone forever in this world." I suddenly cried then hugged my dad. Chris and Maria cried as well while Shadow is fast asleep. "I don't wanna die daddy!" I cried. "I know son, but there's nothing I can do to stop it. You had the rare disease. There's no cure for it." My dad sobbed. I cried more. Chris went near to me and my dad then said, "There is one cure, but it's really impossible to get." "What do you mean?" My father asked. "You see, Maria had N.I.D.S as well, but it's gone. Her grandfather, Professor Gerald Robotnik, created a medicine to cure her. Then it went well. He kept some of the medicine at Space Colony Ark, which is up there in space. I'm so sorry." He answered as he slowly lowered his head. My dad stroked my bangs. "Shandic," Said my dad, "before you'll die after thirteen years, please watch over the ones you love." "I promise daddy." I said.

Chris and Maria left me and my dad alone.


	3. Chapter 3: Two New Friends

Chapter Three: Two New Friends

Few days later, I was released from the hospital. Me and my dad went back home. At home, my five-year old brother, William, hugged me and my dad. "Shandic! Daddy! I was lonely here for a few days after school. What happened?" He asked. "Well Will," Said dad, "your brother had a little disease. I had to stay with him." "Oh, okay." He replied. Then a knock was heard on the door. I went to the door then opened it. When I opened the door, it was Chris, Maria and Shadow. "Daddy, someone's at the door!!" I shouted. He went to the door then saw the three. "_Konichiwa_." He said. "Hello." They answered. "Please, come in." He answered. They went inside then went to the den. Will saw Chris, Maria and Shadow. He was a bit scared at first. Then Shadow went near him then said hi to him. Will said hi back then went behind dad. Maria saw Will then asked, "Who's this little hedgehog?" "This is Will. William is his full name. He's Shandic's little brother." Answered dad. "He's sometimes afraid of people he doesn't know." I added. Maria giggled for a while then said hi to him. Then a knock was heard from the door again. "Please not him." He complained. "Who's 'he'?" I asked.

Maria went to the door then opened it. In front of her is a three-year old blue hedgehog that looked like Shadow. "Hi Sonic." She greeted. "Hi Maria." Replied the three-year old. He went inside then saw Shadow at the den. "Hi Sonic." Shadow said in a grumpy tone. "Hi Shadow." Replied the blue hedgehog.

When my dad saw Sonic, he thought he's Shadow's twin. "Are you Shadow's twin brother?" My dad asked. "Nope," Answered Sonic, "I'm just a look-alike to him." "Every time we're together, people thought we're twins, but we keep on saying 'we're just look-alikes.'" Shadow added. I seem to like the hedgehogs because they're a bit funny. "You two are funny." I said. "Thank you." Answered the blue hedgehog. "What's your name?" I asked. "My name is Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog. The fastest hedgehog alive." He introduced, "This is Shadow, Shadow the Hedgehog. He's the Ultimate Life Form." "My name's Shandic. Nice to meet you." I said with a happy smile.

I suddenly heard the opened itself. A figure appeared at the side den. "Mommy!!" Yelled Will then went to her. "It's nice to meet you Will." She said. Dad went near to her then kissed her on the cheek. Sonic and Shadow suddenly made icky faces. "What's wrong with you two?" I asked. "Every time we saw anyone kissing each other, we made a lot of icky faces." Answered Sonic. I started to laugh. "They just only kissed on the cheek." I recalled. "We know," Shadow said, "but it's still disgusting." After the kissing, my dad asked, "Why are you here so early?" "I just wanna see my little boy." She answered. "Mom…" I said with a blush. Then she saw Chris and Maria. "Jericho, who are these people?" She asked. "This is Chris and Maria, they are Shandic's doctors." He answered. She shakes the Chris' hand then Maria's hand. "My name's Kristina, I'm Shandic's mother." She greeted. "It's very nice to meet you." They said.

A few hours later, me, Will, Sonic and Shadow are playing outside while Chris, Maria and my parents are having a chat about my condition. "Jericho, Kristina, you have to follow our advice so Shandic will be fine." Chris said. "What do you mean? I know he had N.I.D.S but why are you telling us that we have to follow your advice?" My mom asked. "There's one sign that will make the cells inside him go crazy. He'll get seizure. They will last for about an hour or two." Maria answered. Chris written the list on what I shouldn't do. After he's done, he looked at mom and dad. "I've written down a list on what he's not supposed to do." He said. He looked at his list then read it. "Number one; don't ever let him join in any P.E exercises. Number two; don't give him high calories, this will make the **S**evere **I**nternal **D**isorder increase and Number Three; don't ever let him stay inside the house all weekend." He gave the list to my parents.

They stand up then went outside. "Sonic! Shadow!" He yelled. "It's time to go home!" Maria added. The hedgehogs obeyed then went to Chris and Maria. The four of them went to the door. They waved good-bye to us then left. Sonic and Shadow are now my closest friends, but Allan and Johnny are still my best friends.


	4. Chapter 4: A Visit to Thorndyke Estate

Chapter Four: A Visit to Thorndyke Estate

Eight years later, I'm now fifteen years old. I now study in Station Square University while Will studies at Junior High. I went to Junior High School for only one school year because of my high studies then I'm advanced to S.S.U. I did my normal life there. I never attend in any P.E activities because of my condition, but my coach isn't happy about me, but he had to listen because my mom's the principal. He'll find ways for me to participate in his activities.

At the afternoon, eleven-year old Sonic and Shadow always wait for me then escorted me home. I know it's weird, but they always visit me every weekend then when I was at S.S.U, they always come and pick me up in the afternoon. They don't go to school ever. All they do is playing games. I always had those questions inside my head on why Sonic and Shadow aren't studying in school like me and Will. Do they have a secret? Maybe I shouldn't tell that to you.

On Saturday morning, it was seven in the morning, my cell phone started to ring. I picked it up then answered it. "Hello?" I said in a sleepy tone. "Shandic, it's me, Sonic." Said the voice, "I was wondering if you could come to Thorndyke Estate to play video games with us. Would you please accept Shandic? You can bring Will if you like." "Okay Sonic." I answered. "Great, Shadow and I will pick you up at exactly eight o' clock. Bye." He said then hung up. I placed my cell phone on the desk then went to the bathroom to wash my body. After that, I wear my formal clothes, grabbed my cell phone then I put it in my pocket then went downstairs to eat breakfast.

At the kitchen, dad is making pancakes. Will is eating his pancakes while mom is reading the newspaper. I went downstairs then greeted everyone. I went to the table then start eating my pancakes. Mom saw me eating a bit quickly. "Shandic? Why are you eating a bit fast? You should eat slowly." She said. I stopped then looked at mom. "Sorry mom. Sonic asked me to go to Thorndyke Estate to play video games with him and Shadow." I answered. Will also wants to know how Thorndyke Estate looks like. "Can I come to bro?" He asked. "Of course." I answered. He's really excited.

Few minutes 'til eight, Will and I are preparing. Mom and dad used a checklist to see if we had everything. "Do you have your cell phone Shandic?" Dad asked. "Yes dad." I answered. "What about you Will?" He asked. "Yup. My cell phone is in my pocket." Will answered. "Do you have your favorite video games?" Mom asked. "Yes mom." Will and I answered. "Do you have an anchor?" Asked dad. "An anchor?" Will asked, "Dad, how could we bring an anchor? It's really heavy." "Will, it's only a joke. You know dad loves to play jokes on us." I said. "Oh, I knew that." He said.

At exactly eight o' clock, a knock was heard. Will opened the door then Sonic and Shadow are at the doorstep. "Are you ready guys?" Eleven-year old Sonic asked. "Yup." We answered. Mom and dad went to the front door then waved good-bye to us. We've waved good-bye to our parents. As we're walking, I was wondering about the two hedgehogs. "Sonic, Shadow, I have a question about you two." I said. "What is it?" Sonic asked. "Since when did you two become friends? I know that you met when you're just babies since you answered that to me few years ago. I want know the true story." I said. "We'll tell you once we're at Thorndyke Estate." He answered.

Once we reached their home, I and Will are amazed. "Whoa!" We said in awe. "You like it? I know it's huge, but when you're inside, it's much bigger." Shadow said. The gate opened then we went through. The door opened then we went inside. "Welcome back Sonic and Shadow." Said the butler. "Thanks for that Mr. Tenaka." Sonic said. The butler closed the door then does his usual thing. Everything was huge. Sonic and Shadow went up stairs then went to their bedroom. "C'mon you two!!" Shadow announced. We followed them.

Inside their bedroom, we were entirely shocked. Their room is full of books and video games. There's a small desk to read books; they had a bunk bed to sleep; a huge television and; had every game console. "No way!" said my brother with amaze, "You had every video game and game console. I am so extremely jealous." "Not to mention, they had every book here. No wonder why Chris and Maria didn't enroll you two in any school." I added. The hedgehogs started to blush. "This is out secret. That's why we didn't tell you." Sonic said with embarrassment. Then Shadow suddenly remembered what I said as we walked. "Shandic, about the question you told to me and Sonic," He said, "it's a secret. We really don't like to talk about it." "Oh, I see." I said. "Alright guys, less talk, more playing." Sonic said. "Yeah!" Will say with agreement.

We played a lot of video games that afternoon. We had a good time.

At three o'clock in the afternoon, our visit is done. Sonic and Shadow escorted us back home. "Thanks for the visit Sonic and Shadow." Will said. "No problem Will." Sonic said. We went inside the house then Sonic and Shadow left.


	5. Chapter 5: Becoming Pen Pals

Chapter Five: Becoming Pen Pals

Few months past, I was reading a good book until dad came home very early. "Dad, is something wrong?" I asked. "I've got good news and bad news." He answered. "What's the good news?" I asked. "The good news is that I'm gonna shoot a new movie." He answered. "What's the bad news?" I asked. "The bad news is we had to move, because my shooting scene is a bit far away, but you'll still go to school in S.S.U." He answered. "What?!" I said in shocked, "We had to move?! I couldn't see my closest friends Sonic and Shadow." "I'm so sorry son." He said. Will came down stairs to know what's going on. "Shandic, dad, what's going on?" He asked. "We're going to move, but we're still going to school where we enrolled." I answered. "Again dad?!" He said with shock, "We've already move twice dad!? One is when my older brother doesn't have N.I.D.S yet and two is when mom wants to move close to the university so she could walk instead of using the car." "I know Will, but still, I need to do my scene." He said. He went to the kitchen then used the phone then called the moving company.

As two days past, we're ready to leave. I'm worried about Sonic and Shadow. What happens if they don't see me again? I went to dad then asked, "Dad, can I go to Sonic and Shadow for a while before we leave?" "Of course son." He answered. I went outside of the house with a piece of paper in my hand.

At Thorndyke Estate, I saw Sonic and Shadow playing by the front yard. Shadow saw me then ran to the gate. "Hi Shandic." He greeted. Sonic saw me as well then went to the gate. "Hey Shandic." He greeted. "Guys, I have good news and bad news. The bad news is that I'm moving a bit far away from you guys." I announced. The two are shocked. "That's really horrible." Sonic answered. "So what's the good news?" Shadow asked. "The good news is that we'll send each other letters. We can be pen pals. Here, this is my new address." I answered then gave the paper to Shadow. Then I left.

As I returned, I saw the moving truck. Behind it is the family van. I saw my mom and dad waving. I went to the van then went inside. As the van moved, I looked at our house one more time then looked at the street. Dad saw me in a sad way. He turned his head then asked, "Is something wrong son?" "Huh? It's nothing dad." I answered. "It's about Sonic and Shadow right?" He said. "How do you know?" I asked. "I can tell from your eyes." He answered. I lowered my head. "Shandic, I know it's hard to say good-bye to Sonic and Shadow, but someday we'll come back then you'll see them again." He said. "Is it a promise dad?" I asked. "It's a promise." He answered.

As we reached our new house, it's a bit bigger than our old house. The moving crew placed the box inside the house then placed them. After the decorating the empty house, the moving crew left. The family and I went inside. It reminds me of my old home.

Few days past, I already missed Sonic and Shadow. Allan and Johnny always visited me, but I missed the two hedgehogs most. One day, a delivery came. I went outside to check the mail. Then there's one. I suddenly saw the names of the hedgehogs. I quickly went inside the house then went to my room. I opened the letter then read it out loud. "Dear Shandic. We've already missed you. All we did is read a lot of books and play video games. We also went outside to play you know. Every Sunday, we always go on a stroll with Chris and Maria. We always pass by your school every now and then. It always reminded us how we always pick you up in the afternoon. We've already missed it. Tell us about on what you're doing right now. We will always be friends right from the start. Your closest friends, Sonic the Hedgehog and Shadow the Hedgehog. P.S: A picture of you, your brother and us playing video games is attached to the letter. Hope you had it." I saw the picture then got it. I placed it on my corkboard with my other pictures of the times we had together. I started writing a letter to the hedgehogs. Then placed a special gift for them. After that, I went outside then placed the envelope inside the mailbox.

Few days past, at Thorndyke Estate, a delivery came. Mr. Tenaka came outside then grabbed the mail. Inside, Sonic and Shadow are reading their books in their bedroom. "Sonic, Shadow, you have mail. It's from Shandic." He announced. He gave the envelope to Sonic then left. Sonic opened the letter. Shadow came close to Sonic. "What does it say Sonic?" He asked. "Dear Sonic and Shadow," Sonic read. "I'm always fine as usual. I've won a lot medals from my studies. I mostly missed you guys the most. I've always looked at the picture of you two, me and Will playing video games. I always cherished this. Your closest friend, Shandic Alonso N. Hedgehog. P.S: I've made two friendship bracelets. It took me a while to finish them, now it's done. Now this is a sign that we're always together." Shadow got the envelope then grabbed the friendship bracelets inside. "Sonic, look at these bracelets." He announced, "One is blue and light blue and the other is black and red." "Looks like Shandic knows our favorite color." Sonic said. They two got their respective bracelet. Sonic got the blue and light blue bracelet while Shadow got the black and red. They seem to be happy about the friendship bracelet I gave them.


	6. Chapter 6: The Trouble

Chapter Six: The Trouble

It was a lovely morning. Before going to school, I prepared all my things. I went to my mom and dad's room to see if mom is ready. When I went inside, I saw my mom in bed. "Mom, is something wrong?" I asked. "I just had a little fever that's all. I'm afraid I'm not going." She answered. "Oh. Well, sleep tight mom." I said. I closed the door then went to the kitchen. My dad prepared my lunch and Will's also. I grabbed my lunch then went outside. "Bye dad! Bye Will!" I said. "Bye Shandic!" They replied. I usually walked to school with Johnny and Allan or with my mom, but this time, I'm walking alone. I was really worried about P.E. My coach is really strict on me when I didn't participate in any of his activities because of my condition. He doesn't even believe it. He thought I was making a joke on him. Now he'll punish me for good.

During my P.E Class, my P.E coach, Alexander James, didn't see my mom anywhere. It's now his chance to do something bad with me. "Alright Shandic," Said my coach with a smirk on his face, "since your mother isn't here, it's time that you'll do my activities." "But sir, I'm not supposed to do any of your activities. I have a condition." I said. "There's no need for excuses! You'll do my activities or else!" He said. At gym, Johnny and Allan saw me. "Hey Shandic! Aren't you supposed to be in the library?" Allan asked. "Yeah. You have a condition." Johnny added. "I know," I answered, "but he doesn't like to listen to me. He thinks I'm kidding." Then the coach caught me chatting. "Mr. Hedgehog! Do fifty push-ups!" He commanded. "But I…" I said. "NOW!!!" He yelled. I started doing push-ups.

At Thorndyke Estate, Shadow suddenly felt me in trouble. "Sonic! Shandic's in trouble!" He announced. Sonic went near to him. Shadow raised up his green Chaos Emerald then shouted, "CHAOS…CONTROL!!!" The two were transported.

Back at school, I suddenly felt pain in my whole entire body. My coach went near to me. "How's that Shandic?" He laughed. Before I could say anything, I started to twitch. The twitch is starting to become unstable. Everyone looked at me. Johnny went to the coach. "Look what you've done sir! His seizure is acting up!" he shouted. "It's your entire fault!!" Said Allan. The coach didn't listen to my friend. "Preposterous! Anyone can do that." He said. Then two hedgehogs appeared in front of my friends and my coach. Sonic and Shadow saw me twitching. "Shandic!!" Yelled Sonic. He went near to me.

Shadow went to my coach. He seemed a bit pissed. "Sir, you know he had a condition. Why didn't you let him go?" He asked my coach. "Sonny, I don't know who you are, but he must be punished for not attending my subject." He answered. Shadow's temper started to grow. "HE'S FORBIDDEN TO THOSE ACTIVITIES!!!!" He yelled. He didn't listen to him. "IF YOU DON'T LET HIM GO, YOU'LL SUFFER MY CONSEQUENCES!!!!" Shadow yelled again. "Make me." Said my coach. Shadow began to make a ball. "CHAOS…CONTROL!!!!" He yelled. He threw the ball then it hit my coach. "What's going on?!" He asked. "If you want to get out, let Shandic get out of your subject." Shadow answered. "Never!" My coach said.

Sonic closely went to me. I was still twitching. "Don't worry buddy. You'll be alright." He said. I suddenly saw the friendship bracelet I made. "Looks like they love it." I said in my thoughts. Allan and Johnny came close to me and Sonic. They suddenly saw the friendship bracelet on Sonic's arm. "You're Shandic's friend also?" Johnny asked. My friends show their friendship bracelet to Sonic. He was shocked. Then he suddenly remembered about me. He placed his hand on my forehead. My twitch suddenly became a bit stabled. He picked me up. For an eleven-year old, he's a bit strong.

He went to Shadow. My friends followed Sonic. "Shadow! His seizure had become stabled. Let's go to the clinic!" Sonic announced. "Right." Shadow replied. "Hey! You don't have permission to let him go until I say so!!" Yelled my coach. "SOMEONE IS IN TROUBLE!!! NOW SHUT UP YOU FUCKING BASTARD!!!!" Shadow shouted. The sphere started to fade away. Shadow raised his hand. He started absorbing energy. "CHAOS…SPEAR!!!" He yelled. He threw yellow lightning bolts at my coach. Smoke dust started to appear. "Sonic! Now's your chance! Take Shandic to the clinic!" Shadow announced. "Roger that!" Sonic replied. He dashed out of gym with me in his arms. Shadow was about to leave until he saw my friends. "You can come with us if you like." He said. My friends agreed then followed Shadow. Once the smoke is gone, my coach is now pissed. "No one gets out of my gym until I say so.!" He said. He started to follow Shadow and my friends.

At the clinic, I was placed in bed. My seizure is still there, but it's stabled. Sonic grabbed his cell phone from his spikes then called Chris. "Hello, Chris. This is Sonic. I'm at S.S.U. I'm at the clinic with Shandic. Please come. He had his seizure. Alright, I'll see you later." He said. He closed his cell phone then placed it back in his spikes. Shadow and my friends appeared. They saw me and Sonic then went close. "I've called Chris to come here as soon as possible." Sonic announced. "That's good." Shadow said with relief. Johnny and Allan wondered about the new hedgehogs. "Are you two new?" Asked Allan. "No. We're eleven. We can't be here ya know. We just came to Shandic because he's in trouble." Sonic said, "Shadow had the ability to sense someone who's in trouble." "Oh, I see…" Said Allan. Then Johnny suddenly remembered about the friendship bracelet that Sonic wore. "Like I said before, are you Shandic's friend also?" He asked. "Of course we are." Sonic answered. "We've became friends ever since we saw him." Shadow added, "My name's Shadow the Hedgehog. This is Sonic the Hedgehog." "Hi! My name's Johnny. This is Allan." Johnny introduced.

My four friends are having a good chat with each other. Then suddenly, the coach is here. He banged the door very hard. "Shit! It's the coach!" Shadow said. "We've got to hide ourselves and Shandic." Sonic suggested. All of them hid while I just remain in bed. The coached banged the door down started to look for Sonic, Shadow and me. "I know you're here!" Said my coach. He searched around the clinic. Sonic's really worried because I'm still at bed. He'll find me. He suddenly saw me under the sheet because I'm still twitching. "Aha!" He said. He came closer and closer. I felt my heart pounding fast.

Suddenly, Chris and Maria appeared. My coached stopped. "Step away from the bed!" Chris yelled. "What will you two do? You two are just twenty-one years old. I'm older than you kids." Said my coach. "We may be young, but we're professionals." Chris said. He still didn't listen to Chris. "Maria, he's not listening to me." He said to Maria. She went near to my coach. She got two small balls from her pocket. They grow bigger. She throws them in the air then two creatures appear. "What will those two do?" My coach asked. "You'll see for yourself." She giggled, "Chansey, Togepi! Give him sweet kiss!" The two heard her command then hit my coached with little hearts. They hit him then he suddenly fell down. "Good job you two." She announced, "Now back to your Pokéball." A beam of light hit them then they were back inside the ball. Sonic, Shadow, Johnny and Allan got out of their hiding places. Shadow hugged Maria while Sonic hugged Chris. "Chris, Shandic's by the bed." Sonic said. He went near me. He rubbed my head. It's like my mom and dad is giving me comfort. Suddenly my seizure's gone. I stopped twitching.

My dad suddenly appeared then saw me and Chris. He went near us. "Is my son alright Chris?" He asked. "Of course sir." Chris answered. "Thank goodness." He said with relief. He went near me then hugged me. I started to blush a little. "It's a good thing Sonic and Shadow are here. If not, I'll have this until my Geography subject." I said. Sonic and Shadow laughed a little. "C'mon son, I'll take you back home. I've already sent an excuse letter to all of your teachers." My dad said. "Alright dad." I answered. He took me out of the clinic. "Well, we'd better go to our next subject. See you later!" Said Johnny. Then my friends left. "Well, we'd better go back to work and you two back home." Chris said. "Yes Chris." Said the two. They left S.S.U then went back to their respective places.


	7. Chapter 7: Sonika Jenita H Hedgehog

Chapter Seven: Sonika Jenita H. Hedgehog

Two months past, my P.E coach is being replaced by a new coach who's kind, a bit strict and listens very well because of his behavior. It feels much better now. I feel really happy.

Still, Sonic, Shadow and I are sending each other letters about how we're doing. I don't why I had to say this. Oh well.

Three years later, I'm now eighteen years old; Will is fifteen and; Sonic and Shadow are fourteen.

One Saturday Morning in the month of September, I was taking a stroll to the public library. Reading books is my most favorite hobby. Inside, I was picking a good book to read then I saw a good one. When I was about to get it, another hand appeared. I was wondering who it was. When I looked, it was a lovely blue hedgehog with pink streaks. "_Konichiwa_." I said softly. "_Konichiwa_." Said the blue hedgehog. "You speak Japanese?" I asked. "Yes." She answered, "I born and raised in Tokyo, Japan then I was transferred here to study." "My name's Shandic, Shandic Alonso _Nanaimo _Hedgehog." I introduced. "My name's Sonika, Sonika Jenita _Halencia_ Hedgehog." She introduced."Your name's really lovely." I said. "Thanks, yours too." She replied. We suddenly started to blush. Sonika and I didn't have a chance to read a book. We went outside of the library to have a stroll of the city.

We've talk about our favorite hobbies as we walked. At the park, we're still having a chat. We sat on the park and still chatting. My friends, Johnny and Allan, suddenly saw me and Sonika sitting on the park bench. They went near us. "Hey Shandic." Said my friends. "Hi guys." I said. Sonika started to shiver with fear. "Sonika-chan, is something wrong?" I asked. "I'm not used to strange people. I'm a bit scared." She answered. "Don't worry," I replied, "these are my best friends, Johnny and Allan. I met them since elementary." My friends gave her a friendly wave. She waved at them then quickly placed her hand down. I giggled a little. "So Shandic is she your girlfriend?" Allan asked. My cheeks are turning red. "Shandic has a girlfriend." Johnny mocked. "No I don't!" I replied. He started making kissy faces. "C'mon John, stop it!" I said. He didn't listen then kept on doing. "Johnny!" I shouted. "Alright, alright, I'll stop." He said. He stopped what he's doing. Sonika started to giggle a little. "So, where did you meet her?" Allan asked. "I just met her inside the library." I answered. "What's her name?" Johnny asked. "Her name's Sonika." I answered, "She's a Japanese hedgehog." My friends were shocked. "No way!!" They exclaimed. "No wonder why her eyes are different." Johnny said. "Hey don't forget that Shandic had those eyes since his dad is born and raised in Japan." Allan added. "Oh yeah…I forgot." Johnny said.

All of us are having a good chat in the park. That afternoon, all of us are about to leave. "Hey Shandic," Said Allan, "you wanna bring my video camera for a special home video for your closest friends?" "Sure Al." I answered. "That's great, but the question is, where should we record it?" Asked Allan. "Why don't we record it at your home Shandic?" Johnny suggested, "Besides, we've got to let them see where you live." "Good idea John." Said Allan. I agreed with them. "By tomorrow, we'll start." I said. "Yeah!" Said Johnny and Allan. I waved good-bye to my friends.

As they left, it was me and Sonika again. "Well, it's just you and me Sonika." I said. Sonika started to blush a little. We walked out of the park then have a stroll on the city street. "So Sonika, where do you live when you're here in Station Square?" I asked. She didn't say anything. "Is something the matter Sonika-chan?" I asked again. She didn't say anything. I went silent. "I have no where to live." She finally spoke. I was a bit shocked. "All I do is sleep on the apartment then leave the next day." She continued, "I was having a hard time you know. Wondering the city streets to find a place sleep then leave is really a hard time for me. I am so ashamed Shandic-kun." She hugged me then started to cry. I patted her back softly. "Don't worry Sonika-chan." I said. Then an idea popped out on my head. "I have an idea. Why don't you live with me and my family?" I suggested. "Really Shandic?" She asked. "Of course." I answered. "Oh thank you Shandic, thank you." She said with praise. "C'mon, let's get your stuff." I said. "Actually, all of my stuff is here." She said. She got her luggage out of nowhere. "How did you do that?" I asked. "Well, before my mom became a medical doctor, she was good magician like Houdini. Her blood is running through my veins. I've always practiced with my mom everyday then I got it." She answered. "Oh, I see." I said.

Once we reached home, we went inside. Will suddenly appear. "Hi Shandic!" He greeted. "Hi Will!" I greeted. I went near him them give him a noogie. Then he suddenly saw Sonika. "Hey bro, who's that?" He asked then pointed. "That's Sonika." I answered. "Is she your girlfriend?" He asked. "She's not my girlfriend Will." I answered with a blush. "You're blushing, that means she's your girlfriend." He announced. He suddenly started to dance in a silly way. "Shandic's got a girlfriend, Shandic's got a girlfriend!" He mocked. "C'mon Will, stop that." I said. Then my mom and dad came downstairs to see what's going on. "Will, what's going on?" My mom asked. "Shandic's got a girlfriend." He answered. "She's not my girlfriend Will!" I said. My dad saw Sonika. She went behind me. "Shandic, who's this lovely blue Japanese hedgehog?" My dad asked. "Her name's Sonika and how do you know she's Japanese?" I answered then asked. "I know she's Japanese because of her eyes." He answered. He went near her then bow. She bowed back to my dad. "Mom, why is dad doing that?" Will asked. "I think that's how they greet in Japan." Mom answered. Dad went near me then asked, "What is she doing here anyway?" "Well dad, she had nowhere to live. So I had an idea, with your permission of course, if she could live with us. Can you please say yes dad?" I answered then pleaded. "Well she is your…um…girlfriend." He said. I started to blush. Will start to laugh. "So, it's alright with me." My dad answered. "Oh thank you dad." I said with praise. Sonika's also happy with the answer. I hugged my dad. I stopped hugging him then went to Sonika. "C'mon Sonika, follow me." I said. I went upstairs then she followed me.

At my bedroom, I opened the door then went to my bed. When Sonika looked, she was amazed. "Wow!" She said. "You like my room? I know it's a bit too much. My parents gave me a lot of stuff. I kinda felt a bit embarrassed. So, I hope you won't mind." I said. "It's okay with me." She replied. I stand up then opened a second bed at the floor. "Here, you can sleep here." I said. "Thank you." She said. She placed her stuff on the floor then went to _her_ bed. "You like it?" I said. "Yeah." She answered. "My parents placed two extra beds in my room and Will's room, just in case our friends are having a sleepover in our house. They're always prepared with everything." I said. "I see…" She said. She looked around my room. Then she saw the picture of me, Will, Sonic and Shadow playing video games. "Shandic-kun, who are those two hedgehogs there in the picture?" She asked. I looked at the picture. "The blue hedgehog is Sonic the Hedgehog and the black hedgehog with red streaks is Shadow the Hedgehog. Those two are my closest friends." I answered. "You look really happy here." She said. "I know." I said. Then she had a question in her thoughts. "Shandic-kun, who took that picture?" She asked. "I really don't know." I answered, "I didn't see any flash anywhere in their home. Maybe it came out of nowhere. Well, I only had this picture three years ago. I've always cherished this picture." "I see…" She said. Then mom appeared at my door. "Sweetie, it's time to eat." She announced. "Alright mom." I said. I turned to Sonika. "C'mon Sonika, let's go." I said. We went downstairs.

At the dining table, dad and Will are waiting for mom, me and Sonika. Then we appeared. "We're having Japanese for dinner." Dad announced. "Great!" I said. All of us sat down on the chair. Sonika and I sat down together. Will sat next to me. My mom and dad sat on the other side. Will started making silly faces to me. My mom caught him. "Will, no pulling faces to your older brother." She said. "Sorry mom." He said. I started to laugh a little.

As we're eating, my dad is having a little chat with me. "So Shandic, where did you met her?" He asked. "I met her at the public library this morning." I answered. "Looks like she loves reading books like you, especially when it's from Japan." He said. "Since when did you know that dad?" I asked. "Remember when you're still ten years old, you wanted a comic book that's in a Japanese way?" He answered. "Oh yeah, I always wanted to read manga you know." I said, "You've given me some of your old manga. I've always read it." "I'm really happy that you like it." He said. "That's not fair dad!" Will complained, "How come he had the good stuff?" "Don't worry Will," He said with a smile in his face, "I'll give you some of my old manga I've collected when I was small. It's in the attic."

After eating, I, Will and Sonika went upstairs to brush while mom and dad washed the plates. At our bedroom, we went to the bathroom. I let Sonika-chan to brush her teeth first. After that, it's my turn. I went out of the bathroom to change my t-shirt while Sonika changed in the bathroom. I went to my bed then read a book. Sonika went out of the bathroom. She's wearing a pink night gown with a special symbol on the center. When I saw her, she's really beautiful. "Wow Sonika, you're really cute in that night gown." I commented. "Thanks." She replied with a blush. She went to her bed then lay down. "Shandic-kun." She said. I turned my head to her. "Yes Sonika-chan?" I asked. "Will you promise me that you'll stay by my side?" She asked. I suddenly felt my heart beating. I slowly breathe then answered, "Of course Sonika. I'll stay with you forever." "Thank you." She said. She closed her eyes then slowly drifted to sleep. I placed my book down on my desk then closed the lights. I slowly closed my eyes then drifted to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8: A Video for the Hedgehogs

Chapter Eight: A Video Present to the Hedgehogs

I was a fine Sunday morning, six thirty to be exact, I saw Sonika still asleep. I got out of bed then slowly crept to the bathroom to wash. By the time she woke up, she didn't see me on bed. She started to panic a bit. "Shandic?" She worried. Her heart started to beat a little faster. Then I placed my head by the bathroom door. "I'm only at the bathroom, don't worry." I said calmly. She started to calm down. "I'm so sorry Shandic-kun." She cried. I went outside, half-dressed, and then went to Sonika. "Why are you sorry for Sonika-chan? You didn't do anything wrong." I asked. "I know," She answered, "but when I'm with someone, I feel safe, but when someone's not there by my side, I feel something bad will happen to me." "Can you please give me your first experience?" I asked as I dress up. "Before leaving Japan to study," She answered with a sigh, "my mama and papa gave me a ticket then told me to go there alone. I was scared. That night, I called my childhood friend, Marko, to escort me in the flight then he'll return home. He accepted it. I was relieved. At the airport, I saw Marko waiting for me. Then we went to airplane where my flight to Station Square is scheduled. Once I reached the airport to Station Square, I waved Marko good-bye then left. After that, I enrolled to Station Square University to study. Then you know my other experience." "I see…" I said. Then something popped out of my head. "You've enrolled to S.S.U?" I asked. "Yes, why'd you asked?" She answered then asked. "I studied there also." I answered, "Now we can see each other." "That's wonderful." She said.

Downstairs, a knock was heard on the door. Will opened the door then saw my friends, Johnny and Allan, on the doorstep. "Hey Will." Said Allan with a smile, "Is your brother home?" "He's at his bedroom." Will answered. "Okay." Said Johnny and Allan. They went upstairs then headed to my bedroom.

At my bedroom, I was reading a book while Sonika's at the bathroom to wash. Then my friends appeared at the door. "Hey Shandic!" Said Allan. "Hey Al! Hey John!" I said. "Where's Sonika?" Allan asked. "She's at the bathroom." I answered. "While waiting for her, let's start the video. I've got my video camera." Said Allan. He got the video camera from his bag. "Alright." I answered.

He started rolling the camera. "Alright Shandic, the camera's rolling." He whispered. "_Konichiwa _Sonic the Hedgehog and Shadow the Hedgehog!" I said with a smile, "This is Shandic. I'm doing fine as usual. This is my room. It's still like old one right? Yeah, me also. What you see now, it's a bit different. I've got a lot of books on my desk over there. You can also see my medals like I said on the letter I wrote. I have so many of them. My parents bought a case for all of my medals I've received. I'm a bit embarrassed by it. You can also see that I had video games also. I know they're a few. I need to focus on my studies." "And…stop!" Allan announced. "That's great Shan!" Johnny said.

The bathroom door opened then Sonika came out. She's wearing a baby pink blouse; a red mini-skirt and; red sandals. Johnny and Allan saw her then went hypnotized by Sonika's appearance. "Wow! Sonika's really pretty." Johnny said dumbfounded. "She's really sexy." Allan said. She started to blush. She went near to me. When I saw her, she looks beautiful like a shining star. "Wow Sonika, you look beautiful." I said. She started to blush again. Then Allan suddenly remembered about the video. "Yo Shandic, let's continue our video." He announced. "Alright." I said. I turned to Sonika. "You can come with us." I said. "No thanks Shandic-kun." She said., "I need to do something." "Alright Sonika-chan." I said.

We went outside of the house. Allan started the camera. "Rolling in three, two…!" He announced. "This is where I live now." I said, "It's really huge isn't it, but it's not bigger than your home. My dad found this before we moved. I've already adapted to this place three years ago when we've already moved here. It feels like my old home in your neighborhood." "And…stop!" He announced. "Let's video your parents and Will." Johnny said. "Okay." I said.

At the den, mom and dad are reading a book while Will is playing video games. Johnny, Allan, Sonika and I went inside. "Rolling in three, two, one…" Allan announced. "This is the den," I continued, "that's where I and my family hang around most of the time. On the couch are mom and dad reading a good book." They saw me and the camera then start waving. I waved back to mom and dad. "Over there is Will." I continued, "He loves playing video games on the weekends. He's playing a fighting game. He often loses on fighting games. I sometimes play with him then I always win." "Argh! I lost again! Dammit!" He complained. "See what I mean." "And…cut!" Allan announced softly.

We went back to my bedroom. I sat on my bed. Allan started rolling the camera. "Alright, rolling in three, two…" He announced. "Well that's it." I said, "Well, I'll see you again. _Sayonara_!" "And…cut!" He announced. "Everything's done!" Johnny said. "Yup." I said. Allan got the tape from his video camera. "I'll send this to your friends okay?" He said. "Okay." I said.

I waved good-bye to my friends then they left. As they left, I didn't see Sonika anywhere at the bedroom. "Sonika-chan? Where are you?" I said as I looked around to find her. Then I heard footsteps. It was Sonika's footsteps. She went inside then had something behind her. "Yes Shandic-kun?" She answered. "I thought you're gone." I said. I noticed her hands are behind. "What's behind your back?" I asked. "It's only a small box." She answered. "What's inside it?" I asked. "It's a surprise. I'll give it to you when the time is right." She answered.

Few weeks later, on Sunday, another delivery was there. I went outside to check what it is. Then I saw a rectangular package. It was really thin though. When I read the front, it was from Chris, Maria and the two hedgehogs. I went inside.

At the den, mom, dad and Sonika are reading a book while Will played video games as usual. I went inside then told everyone. "Everyone," I said, "we had a package from Chris, Maria and the two hedgehogs." "That's great!" They said. "Will, can you please turn off your game?" I asked. "Ok." He answered. He turned off his game then sat on the couch. I opened the package revealing a DVD case. I opened the case then got the CD. I opened the DVD player then placed the CD on the tray (I don't know how to say it. Sorry there) then I went to the couch with everyone.

It started playing. "Alright you two, it's rolling." Chris whispered. "_Konichiwa _Shandic-kun!" Said the two hedgehogs with a wave. "It's us, Sonic and Shadow." Sonic said, "We're already fourteen years old." "Sonic, he already knows that." Shadow said as his eyelids went halfway on his eyes. "I'm just on saying." Sonic said. "Anyway, we've already missed you." Shadow said, "Chris and Maria missed you also." "We've looked at the tape you've sent us. I was great." Sonic said, "Now, we want to do it also."

"Sonic!!" Said an unfamiliar voice. "Not her again." Sonic complained, "Shadow! Protect me from her!!" He went behind him. We've started to laugh. "Sonic's funny!" Will said. "I know." I said. "If you're wondering why Sonic's like that," Shadow said as he looked at the camera, "it's because of Amy. Amy Rose is a pink hedgehog who had a huge crush on Sonikku here. She's eleven years old. We've found her two years ago. We're just having a stroll on the city streets until we heard a scream. We've investigate to see who's there. When we've found the right spot, we've saw a crazy guy with a big waistline. His name's Dr. Eggman." "But I sometimes call him Egghead or Fathead because he's plain fat." Sonic commented. We started to laugh again. "Anyway, Dr. Eggman captured a pink hedgehog." Shadow continued, "You already know its Amy. She's screaming 'Help me! Please!' We have no choice but to save her. I started to attack first. Then I made a direct hit on him. He dropped Amy. Sonic pitched in then rescued her. He got her in his arms. 'Don't worry, you're safe.' Sonic said. When she saw his eyes, they start to twinkle like a Chaos Emerald. She hugged him then said thank you. We left her then continued our stroll. Then Amy started to follow us. She told us that she was transported unexpectedly then went in the alley, also Eggman. We've let her come with us to live in Thorndyke Estate. That's it." The pink hedgehog appeared. "Sonic!!" She yelled. Then she saw the hedgehogs. "Amy Rose, get out of my distance." Shadow said. "Where's Sonic first?" She asked. "He's outside." Shadow lied. She saw the camera then waved then went outside. Sonic saw Amy left then went to Shadow's side. "Thanks buddy." Sonic said. "No problem." Shadow said with a faint smile on his face.

"Shadow seems a bit stronger than before," I said in my thoughts, "and Sonic seems stronger also." Then I saw the friendship bracelets. They look a bit old. "Wow, they still had it for three years. I thought they threw it away for good." I said in my thoughts.

Then a yellow two-tailed fox appeared by Sonic's side. "Hi Sonic!" Said the two-tailed fox. "Hey Tails!" Sonic said. He looked at the camera. "This is Miles 'Tails' Prower. He's my best buddy, but Shadow's still my very best friend." "C'mon Sonic," Shadow said as he crossed his arms, "Please stop talking about me. I've been your best friend for fourteen years. We've met since we're one-year olds." "Alright Shad." Sonic said. "And stop calling me that!" Shadow complained. He turned his back away from him. "Don't worry Sonic; he only wants to say that." Chris, still rolling the video camera, said with a nervous laugh. "Anyway," Sonic said, "Shadow and I found him on the forest three years ago after you've moved. He's only seven years old. He's having trouble. He told us that he was also transported just what Amy told us few years after we've found Tails. We let him live with us then that's it." "Sonic, can I play with you?" Tails asked. "Not now Tails," Sonic answered, "I'm doing something." Tails saw the camera then waved. "Hi!" He said then left.

Then four more appeared. One is a bat wearing black tights with white boots and gloves; the other is a red echidna wearing white gloves that had two spikes on each glove and red shoes; the other is a tan rabbit wearing an orange dress and orange shoes and last is a light blue baby chao wearing a red bowtie. "Sonic, that bat is still annoying me!" Grumbled the red echidna. "Maybe she likes you. That's why she kept on annoying you." Sonic said. "If you're wondering about the four, they are Knuckles, Rouge Cream and Cheese. Knuckles is the red echidna. He's fifteen years old; Rouge is a bat. She's sixteen years old; Cream is a little rabbit. She's five years old and; Cheese is a baby chao. We've found them last year. They've told us that the same experience what Tails and Amy explained. Everything's gone weirder and weirder." Shadow said. Cheese looked at the camera then squealed, "Chao!" We started to laugh again. "Cheese is cute." Will said. "And funny." I added.

After talking this out, Sonic turned around to the camera. "Well, we've showed you our friends and told you how fine we are." Sonic said. Then something went to Shadow's mind. "I had a strange feeling that we'll find two more, but this time it's a robot and a plant." He said. "Ok." Sonic said. "Well, that's our video message." Shadow said. "We'll send you letters for now again." Sonic said. "_Sayonara!_" They said.

Then the video is finished. "Alright everyone, let's do our usual thing." I announced. Then everyone started to do their usual thing.


	9. Chapter 9: The Christmas Story

Chapter Nine: The Christmas Story

December 2005, the special holiday for my opinion. Well, Will is already sixteen now.

Will, Sonika and I are decorating the while mom and dad are shopping with their friends. After decorating, we're just doing our usual thing. Then mom and dad came home. "We're home!" They announced. "Hi mom and dad!" Will and I said. "_Konichiwa _Mr. and Mrs. Hedgehog!" Sonika said. "So how's your shopping with your friends?" I asked. "It was fine son." Dad answered. "C'mon you three, can you help us?" Mom requested. "Alright." We answered then helped them. After that, I went outside to check the mail. Then I saw an invitation. I got it from the mailbox then went inside. "Everyone, we had an invitation!" I announced. "Who's it from?" Will asked. "It's from the residents of Thorndyke Estate." I answered. Everyone, but Sonika, is shocked. "Really Shandic? Please read it to us Shandic." Dad requested. I opened the envelope.

"Dear Shandic and family," I read, "You are invited to a Christmas party on Dec. 24, 2005. It'll be lots of fun. This party is just a Christmas reunion for you, your family and for us. Sonic and Shadow can't wait to see you again. Their friends can't wait also. Hope you'll come. The Thorndyke Couple. P.S: Please wear formal clothes on this party." 

"I didn't know Chris and Maria are now married." I said. "Same here dude." Will said with a confusing expression in his face. "Maybe they want it to be a surprise." Dad suggested. "Oh well." Will said.

"Well, we had to prepare everything for the Christmas party on Dec. 24." Mom announced. "Alright." We announced. We've started to prepare. Mom and dad went outside again to shop while we cook.

"Will, can you get the cookbook?" Sonika asked. "Aright Sonika." He said. He got the cookbook from the shelf then gave it to her. "_Arigato _Will." She said. "What's that mean?" He asked. "That means _thank you_ in Japanese." I answered. Sonika started cooking. We've only helped her to get the ingredients.

Few hours later, mom and dad appeared with a bunch of toys and gifts. "We're back." They said. They placed the toys down then went to the kitchen. At the kitchen, they Sonika cooking. "So, you learn to cook when you're young Sonika-chan?" Dad asked. "Yes sir," She answered, "my mom is really good at cooking, so I had to learn from her." "I see…" Said dad with a smile. We've prepared so early so we wouldn't be a bit unprepared. My family always does that. I guess this is our tradition.

December 24, ten minutes before the Christmas Party, we went to our room to dress up. At my bedroom, I was dressing up while Sonika's helping me. "You're done Shandic-kun." She said. I walked closely at the mirror. "_Arigato_ Sonika-chan." I said. She started to blush a little then sighed. "What's wrong?" I asked. "If you're going to the Christmas Party with you and your family, I guess I'll stay here and do nothing but clean up the house." She answered. "Please don't say that Sonika," I pleaded, "you've been with me for three months. You've got to come with us to the party." "Alright Shandic…" She replied with a sigh, "but the problem is, I don't have any formal clothes, just my usual clothes." "Don't worry," I said, "You can borrow one of my mom's formal clothes…I mean gowns…gowns." She started to laugh. I started to laugh as well. "Well, let's go to my parent's room." I answered. We walked out of my bedroom then went to my parent's room.

At Thorndyke Estate, we've arrived. Everything looks a bit the same. By the time we've entered, Sonic and Shadow are running around like kids. "Can't catch me Shadow!!" Sonic yelled. "Oh yeah," Shadow smirked, "let's see about that." He dashed a bit faster using his air shoes then got him. "I've gotcha!" He shouted. "Hey that's cheating!" Sonic yelled.

"That's not cheating Sonic. Remember the last time we've played Tekken 5? You've cheated by copying my moves."

"I did not! You're the one who's copying me!! What about the last time that you gotten the last cookie!?"

"Hey that wasn't me! It's Knuckles who gotten the last cookie!! Well what about the time when I went to the bathroom to take a bath, you suddenly turned the water cold."

"What, I had to go. Honest!"

"You always had to go to the bathroom, but not when I'm taking a bath!!"

I, my family and Sonika suddenly had sweat drops at the side of our heads. "They never changed their attitude when they fight." I said with a nervous laugh, "Also, they are growing up, but still childish." The two suddenly saw us. "Uhh…sorry about that," Sonic said nervously, "we've been so close together that we're suddenly brothers and had sibling rivalry. It happens to us all the time." "Well, you're early." Shadow said as he changed the subject. "Yeah, we know." I said. The two suddenly saw a blue hedgehog behind me. "Hey Shandic," Sonic called out, "who's that hedgehog behind you?" "This is Sonika," I answered, "she's my…uhh…" "Girlfriend!" Will answered. "No…" I answered.

"Sweetheart?"

"No."

"Fiancé?"

"No."

"Angel?"

"No."

"Crush?"

"No."

"Girlfriend?"

"Will, you already said 'Girlfriend' twice."

"What about soul mate?" Said a voice. It was Maria who said that question. "_Konichiwa _Maria-san." I said with a bow. "It's very nice to meet you also." She said with a curtsy. "Maria, this is Sonika. She's a bit sensitive with her surroundings." I introduced. "It's very nice to meet you Sonika." She said, "Welcome to Thorndyke Estate." Chris went downstairs then went to Maria. "It's nice to meet you again." He said. He suddenly saw the two hedgehogs a bit dirty and messed up. "Sonic, Shadow" He said, "Did you play 'run around' again?" "Uhh…no…" They answered. The hedgehogs' ears started to twitch. "You're lying again aren't you two?" He answered, "You'd better fix yourselves again." "Yes sir." They went upstairs then headed to their room to fix up. "They never changed ever since." He said. He looked at us. "It's nice to meet you again." He said. "Nice to meet you again also." We said, but Sonika. "Chris, this is Sonika, my soul mate." I introduced. "Nice to see you Sonika." He said. "Nice to meet you also." She said nervously.

Then we suddenly saw Cheese. He started circling around me. "Hey, stop that." I said with a laugh. Then Cream appeared. She was wearing a tan dress with a flower at the center. "There you are Cheese." She said. "Chao, chao!" He said. He went to her arms. She looked at me. "Hi." I said. "Hi, I'm Cream and this is Cheese." She said, "You must be Shandic. It's very nice to meet you." She did a little curtsy then went to the living room.

Then Tails and Knuckles appeared playing with the game boy. "That's not fair Knuckles." He complained, "You're cheating." "I'm not," He said, "You're just too slow." "Tails…Knuckles…" Chris said, "You're not suppose to play while walking, you'll get hurt." They stop playing then place the game boy on their pockets. They went near us. "Hello." They said. "Hi." We said. "You must be Shandic." Tails said, "My name's Miles 'Tails' Prower. I'm Sonic's best buddy. I'm sorta a little brother of Sonic since I always followed him around." "My name's Knuckles the Echidna" Knuckles introduced. "My name's Shandic." I introduced, "This is my little brother Will, my mom, Kristina, and my dad, Jericho." "Nice to meet you." They said. "You two better go to the living room." Maria said. "Yes Maria." They said then headed to the living room.

Then Amy and Rouge were at the corridor upstairs then went downstairs to see us. Amy was wearing a beautiful red gown with pink ribbons on the side while Rouge wore a silky red gown with green laces on the rim of her gown. "Hi, you must be Shandic. My name's Rouge the Bat." Rouge introduced. "My name's Amy Rose. I'm Sonic's fiancé." Amy introduced. "Not my fiancé!!" Sonic shouted. "Since when did he have good hearing?" Will asked. "Beats me." Chris said nervously. "So Amy, since when did you started to like him?" I asked. "So simple really," She answered, "his eyes and his looks. He's so dreamy." Her eyes started to twinkle. I suddenly had a sweat drop on my head. The two looked at Sonika. "Shandic, who's this girl?" Rouge asked. She didn't respond. I started to fill in. "This is Sonika." I said, "She's my soul mate." "She's so cute." Amy replied.

Sonic and Shadow opened their door then went downstairs. "Sonic!!" She shouted. Sonic suddenly had a sweat drop. "Hi…Amy-chan…" He said nervously. "So Sonic," She flirted, "How do you like my gown? Is it lovely?" "It looks nice on you alright." He said then went behind Shadow. He suddenly had a sweat drop then said, "Why do I have him?" We started to giggle. "C'mon, let's go to the living room." Maria announced. "Alright." We all answered. We went to the living room.

At the living room, Tails, Knuckles, Cream and Cheese are reading comics. They suddenly saw us, mostly Chris and Maria, and then stop reading. "Hi everyone." They said. "Hey guys!" Sonic said. He went near to Tails. "Hey little bro!" He said. "Hey Sonic!" Tails said. "No wonder why he said 'little bro' to him." Will said. I started to giggle a little. We all sat down. My dad stood up. "I would like to thank the Thorndyke Couple to invite my family and me to this reunion." He said, "Also, I was happy to see the couples beloved hedgehogs, Sonic and Shadow, grown-up and protecting everyone in Station Square." The hedgehogs started to blush. I started to laugh then everyone giggled. "Don't make us blush." Sonic said. The laughter slowly faded. "And further more," my dad continued, "I wish everyone a Merry Christmas." He sat down then everyone clapped. Sonika looked at Shadow with Sonic and Tails. She looked at his ruby eyes sparkle. She started to blush a little. He looked as well then saw her emerald eyes sparkle. He blushed a little as well. "They might be lovebirds someday…" I said in my thoughts. "You said something?" Sonic asked. "You can hear my thoughts?" I asked frantically. "Ahh…not that much." He answered, "I'm no expert with it yet, Shadow only. He gave me few pointers then I'm getting the hang of it." "So, you heard what I said?" I asked. "Only a little." He answered, "I heard 'lovebirds' in your thoughts. Who'll be lovebirds?" "You'll find out soon enough." I said.

We were having a good time. Chris, Maria, my mom and my dad are chatting while we play. It was really fun. I'm really having a good time. You know, under the mistletoe mishaps, Sonic always steered cleared from them. Why? It's because Amy wants to kiss him under the mistletoe. He still doesn't like her. I wonder why. Upstairs at the hedgehogs' room, all of us, except Chris, Maria and my parents, are watching Knuckles and Sonic playing Tekken 5. Sonic always wins and Knuckles always lost. "Wahoo! I won again!" He shouted. "Aww man…" He complained. "Alright who wants to play?" He announced. Then a voice was heard, "Sonic, Shadow…tell your friends it's time to open the gifts. We'll be at the den." "Alright Maria…!" They shouted. Sonic turned off the PS2 then we went downstairs.

At the den, Chris, Maria and my parents are waiting for us. Then we arrived then sat down on the floor. "Sorry about that." Sonic said nervously. "It's alright Sonikku." Maria said. "Please don't call me when my friends are here." He complained. Will started to laugh. Mom looked at him then he stopped. "Sorry about that mom." He said. "Alright, it's time to exchange your gifts." Chris announced. "Let's started with the Hedgehog Family." Maria announced. "Well, it's a good thing we've got them." Dad said. He went outside then got the plastic bag. He went back then got them. "Will, when I give the gifts to you, you shout their name that belongs to. Shandic, when Will gives you the gift, you give it to your friends." He said. "Sure dad…" We said.

He first got out two gifts that are covered in blue and black. He gave it to Will. "Sonic and Shadow!" He shouted. He gave it to me then I stood then gave it to the hedgehogs. "Thanks." They said. Next, dad got a gift with pink and red swirls then gave it to him. "Amy Rose!" He shouted, gave it to me, then I gave it to her. "Thank you." She said. Next, he got out three gifts which are covered in Christmas Trees and snowmen then gave it to him. "Tails, Knuckles and Cream!" He shouted then gave it to me. When I was about to give it to them, Knuckles got them from my hands. "Okay…I'll just do nothing." I said. Everyone started to giggle.

After we've given our gifts to them, it's now their turn to give their gifts to us. "Our turn!" Sonic shouted. He went to the Christmas tree then he threw the gifts. They came flying around. "What is he doing?!" Will asked frantically. "Don't worry," Amy answered, "he does this every Christmas." Then the presents landed on our laps. "Wow," He said, "He's a professional." "Thanks." Sonic said, "I've been practicing everyday." "I thought Amy said every Christmas." He said. "She sometimes messes up everything. You've sometimes got to listen or ignore her." He answered. "Alright everyone, you may open your gifts." Maria announced. We've started open our presents. All of us are really shocked when we saw our gifts. Sonic was the most. "Oh my god!" He shouted, "I really love this! Thanks for giving me special shades, guys." "You're really welcome." Dad said.

Then we started to chat again. We really can't stop with the talking, the laughing and the fun. I was happy to see my friends again.

That night, we've waved good-bye to them. "See ya later guys!" I shouted. "See ya later Shandic!" Shouted Sonic and Shadow. My family, Sonika and I went back to the van then headed back home.

When we've arrived home, we've went to our bed. In my bedroom, I was the first to dress-up. Sonika was next after I'm done. She took off the gown then placed it on my bed. I turned around then saw her half naked. She suddenly saw me looked at her then hid behind the sheets. "Sorry Sonika-chan…" I said. "It's alright…" She said. "It's a good thing you're wearing you-know-what." She started to blush. "I'll just give this gown back to mom." I said as I got the gown. I went out then went to my parent's room. I placed my mother's gown on the bed then went back to my room. As I went in, I saw Sonika-chan in her night gown. I was struck again. "Sorry again…" She said. "It's alright…" I said. I looked at the clock. "Well, we'd better sleep." I said, "Tomorrow will be Christmas Day." We went to sleep.

Next day was Christmas Day. I suddenly heard Will shouting 'It's Christmas! It's Christmas!' I suddenly woke up. I got my robe next to the bed post. I went near Sonika then started to shake her. "Sonika…wake up…!" I whispered. She started to moan then opened her eyes. "What day is it?" She asked. "It's Christmas silly…" I answered. "Christmas…?" She repeated. "Just grab a robe then come downstairs." I said. I went out of our bedroom then headed downstairs.

At the living room, I saw my parents and Will's started opening his gifts. "Hi honey!" My mom said. "Hi mom…" I groaned, "Can you please don't call me 'honey?' Sonika-chan will hear it." "Alright sweetheart…" She said. Then I heard Sonika coming downstairs. "Merry Christmas everyone…" She said. "Merry Christmas Sonika…" We said. "Will's already opening his gifts." I said, "Let's open ours." The two of us went near the tree then we've started opened our gifts.

"So Will," Said dad, "what gift did you have?"

"I had new clothes, a new game, snow goggles and an extreme gear, an air bike."

"That's great Will. Shandic, what about you?"

"I had new books, writing materials, two notebooks, new clothes, new sneakers, shades and…an extreme gear that is an air board…?"

"What's wrong Shan? You don't like it?"

"I like it dad…but why did you give me an extreme gear…?"

"Well, I really don't know why. I just like to give you this because I want you experience this ride."

"Will Sonika-chan will have an extreme gear?"

"Of course…its air skates."

"That's really cool dad."

"You're really welcome…"

"So Sonika," Said mom, "what gift did you have?"

"Well, I had new clothes and belongings, new books, writing materials, a notebook, special shades, new sneakers, a gown and an extreme gear that are air skates."

"That's really nice…"

"Thanks…"

Will went up to his room with the gifts in his arms. "Wow, Will's really excited." I said. "You'll never know him until you know him more." Said dad. I turned to Sonika. "Let's go to our room." I said. "Alright." She said. We went upstairs with our gifts in our hands.

At our bedroom, we've placed our gifts on our beds. "It's really great when my parents give me gifts." I said. "My parents also." She said, "I live in a rich family. They give lots of gifts on birthdays and on holidays. They're so embarrassing." "Welcome to my world…" I said sarcastically. She started to giggle. Suddenly, Will came in my room, wearing his new clothes and got out his extreme gear. "Shandic," He said, "you've gotta try your gear. I'm gonna try mine." He dashed out then shouted 'Wahoo!!' I turned to Sonika. "Well Sonika," I said, "let's suit up so we could use our gear." "Alright Shandic-kun." She said. She got her new clothes then headed to the bathroom. I've changed first. I've put on my socks first, and then I've placed on the new pants and sneakers. I've put on my new shirt, long-sleeved, then another one, short-sleeve. Since it's snowing, I've put my jacket. I've placed my shades on my head. I was ready. I sat down to my desk then I've started to write on my notebook. I really love writing; it's my hobby besides reading a book.

I heard the bathroom door opened. I saw Sonika-chan in her beautiful clothes. She had the same get-up like me, only its pink and red. I was awestruck by her appearance. "You look lovely Sonika-chan." I said. "Thanks…" She said. I've noticed that she's wearing her air skates. "I see that you're prepared." I said. "You also…" She said. "Let's go," I announced, "Will's already riding his gear." I've got my board then went we went outside.

At the front yard, I saw Will doing crazy tricks with his air bike. I suddenly saw my friends watching him. "Johnny! Allan!" I shouted. They heard my voice. "Shandic!" They shouted. They approached us. "Your brother's extreme gear is really cool." Allan said. "It's really a rare gear." Johnny added, "Your parents are really awesome." "Please," I said, "my parents always give me and Will lots of gifts. It's really embarrassing." Then Will went in front of us then stopped. "Like the tricks?" He asked. We all nodded. Then we suddenly heard something. We saw someone from afar. They're coming closer and closer. Then they stopped in front of us. It was Sonic, Shadow and his friends. "Guys!" I shouted. "Whuzzup Shandic!" Sonic said. Then he saw my gear. "That's an awesome gear Shan." He said. "My parents gave me this as a gift. Also to my little bro and Sonika-chan." I said. "That's cool." He said, "Everyone's is just built by my best buddy Tails." "Sonic, you're making me blush…" Tails groaned. "I really wanna say it Tails." He said. "That's cool." I said, "The gears mom and dad got us are really rare." "No way!" Knuckles said. "Your parents are so nice to you guys." Amy said with a smile. "They always gave me and Will lots of gifts." I said. "Well," Sonic said with a faint smile, "let's race until this day ends." "You're on!" I said. Then all of us started.


	10. Chapter 10: The Valentines Day Ball

Chapter Ten: The Valentines Day Ball

February 2006…I've only got twenty-two months left until my death. I really don't like to upset Sonika-Chan that I had N.I.D.S. I'll just tell her before I die. I hope she's not too upset. I really don't want to make her cry or break her heart.

At school, I was hanging out with my friends and Sonika-chan. During lunch period, my mom made an announcement. "Attention all students…" She said. All students stopped what they're doing. "Tomorrow will be the Valentines Day Ball." She said, "I repeat, tomorrow will be the Valentines Day Ball." They all returned on what they're doing. "Does your mom have to announce that every February 13 or when it will be?" Allan asked. "Don't ask me." I answered, "She always does that." Sonika started to giggle a little. "Well…at least you've already got yourself a girlfriend." Johnny said. "Stop it!" I said. "What I do?" He said, "All the girls in this university had a big crush on you and their boyfriends are jealous. You don't have a girlfriend yet ya know." "Yeah, remember last time when one of the girls who don't have boyfriends asked you, you said 'no…thanks.'" Allan recalled, "Then when one of the girls dumped their boyfriend just to get you, you still said no. Even the most beautiful and sexiest girls asked you, you still said no." "Please," I said, "don't ever remind me…I still had a headache…" "Sorry…" He said. I suddenly noticed Sonika in a bad mood. "Is something wrong?" I asked. "It's nothing…" She answered, "I'm just nervous…" "For me, I'll be busted." I answered with a smile on my face. "Why's that?" She asked. "All girls had crushes on me and their boyfriends are jealous because I'm really cute. Then they will soon get jealous because I've got you." I answered. "You're so funny." She said with a smile. I just only smiled. Suddenly my mom had another announcement. "One more thing," She said, "Two famous heroes will join our ball. Thank you."

Suddenly, everyone starts to wonder who they are. I heard some saying their favorite celebrity and all, but my friends, Sonika and I knew who they are anyway. It's Sonic and Shadow.

As school ends, my friends were walking me and Sonika-chan home. As we reached home, my friends left me. We went inside then saw Will playing video games. "Hey Will, where's dad?" I asked. "You know that he's an actor bro." He answered, "Being an actor is hard work…" "Whoops, I forgot…" I said nervously. Sonika went upstairs then headed to my room. "Where's she going?" He asked. "She always went to my room then starts her homework." I answered. Then I suddenly remember something. "Have you done your homework?" I asked. "Done." He answered. "Let me see…" I said. He paused his game then grabbed his backpack. He zipped it open then grabbed his homework. I got it from his hand then looked at it. "Very good." I said. I gave it back to him. I got my stuff then headed to my room upstairs.

As I went upstairs, I went to my room then saw Sonika doing something else. "Done already?" I asked. She stopped on what she's doing then turned around. "Shandic!" She said, "I'm really done with my homework." "Oh…" I said. I put my backpack on my bed. She just went on doing something. I'm not really curious when it comes to something people what are doing, like what Sonika-Chan's doing right now. I just got out my homework then started.

Few hours later, mom was home. Only thing I heard is Will marching upstairs then headed to his room. He's always like that when mom's home. Suddenly I heard familiar voices. I was done with homework anyway. "You just stay here Sonika." I said. I headed out then went downstairs. I suddenly saw familiar spikes. "Sonic? Shadow?" I said. "Hey Shandic!" Sonic greeted. "I've already guessed." I said. "You're really good Shandic." Mom smiled. I just only blushed. "I really can't wait for the ball." Sonic said. "You can invite your friends if you want." I suggested. "Thanks." Shadow said. "This will be great!" Sonic exclaimed. "But you need to wear formal clothes." Mom added. This made Sonikku a bit crabby. "Sometimes tuxedoes make me look ridiculous." He remarked. "It's your choice Sonic." She smiled, "I'm not forcing you." "Alright, thanks." He replied. "Your welcome." She smiled. "Umm, mom," I said nervously, "since this is Sonika-Chan's first time, can she not wear formal clothes, also me?" "Sure Shandic." She answered, "Anything for my adorable son." I started to blush. The Hedgehogs looked at the clock. "We've gotta go." Sonic answered. "Alright, see you tomorrow." She said, "Be there at seven in the evening." "Alright!" They answered. The two left in a flash.

The next day, Sonika and I were preparing to go, also Will. By the door, we waited for mom. Will already went outside then headed to his school. Then mom came downstairs. "Ready you two?" She asked. "Ready!" We answered. We headed outside then mom locked the door. Then we headed to S.S.U. By the time we've reached there, we've went to Johnny and Allan while mom headed to her office. All of us four were chatting until the bell rang. We've headed to our class. Us four are always together: on each class and on our lunch period. During lunch, I saw some of the staff with lots of stuff. It was the stuff for the ball. "So John, what're you wearing for the ball tonight?" Allan asked. "The usual Al." Johnny answered. "I really hate tuxedoes, they're so ridiculous!" He remarked. "Same here." He agreed. I started to laugh. "You two are like Sonikku." I laughed, "You guys are in common." Then they laughed also. Sonika joined in. "So what are you lovebirds gonna wear?" Johnny asked. "The usual?" Allan suggested. "Well, since this is Sonika-chan's first time," I answered, "she not gonna wear formal. Also me, just to support her." The two were surprised. "Well, at least you two are allowed." Johnny said. "Well, we'll meet outside of the campus." Allan announced. All of us nodded.

As it ends, we went to our home to change. I suddenly heard the door knocking. It probably be dad or Sonic and his friends. Will opened the door then saw Sonic and friends. "Hey Will!" Sonic greeted. "Hey Sonic!" He greeted back. He looked at them. Some are wearing formal, others not. "What's with the formal and informal?" He asked. "Your mom asked us to go to your brother's Valentines Day Ball." He answered. "Aren't all of you supposed to wear formal?" He suggested. "Nah…" He answered, "She told me and Shadow if we can wear formal or not." "Oh…" He answered. Sonika and I went downstairs then saw the guys. "Hi guys!" I answered. "Hey!" They answered. "I see you're not wearing formal." Shadow said. "Yeah, I'm just supporting Sonika-chan since this is her first time." I said nervously. They started to laugh. "We'd better go!" Tails announced. I turned to my brother. "Be a good boy." I said. "Yes bro." He answered. We all left then he closed the door.

As we reached the campus, I saw Johnny and Allan. "Shandic! Sonika!" They shouted. "Hey guys!" We said. Then they looked at Sonic and friends. "Hey guys!" They greeted. "Hey!" They replied. We went inside then headed to my mom's office. Inside mom's office, we went in then she stopped on what she's doing. "Hey Mrs. Hedgehog!" Allan greeted. "Hi Allan." She replied. She turned to me. "Shandic," She said, "I'll let your friends show up at eight." "Sure mom." I answered. The four of us left, leaving the others with mom. Everything was completely quiet. I could almost hear my heart beating. As we headed near gym, the room where the ball was held, we heard music. Sonika started to shiver with fear and nervousness. I caught her. "Are you alright?" I asked. She just nodded. I let her lay her head down on my shoulder. "Don't be scared Sonika." I said. Then I suddenly remembered something. "Guys!" I shouted. My voice started to echo. Then my friends looked at me. "Will you escort Sonika-chan?" I asked, "I suddenly remembered something." Then I left them. I went to my mom's office then saw Sonic and his friends, reading books. "Mom!" I shouted. "What is it Shandic?" She asked. "I forgot something." I answered. "You didn't leave anything in my office." She replied. "Really?" I asked. "Maybe that disease of yours is affecting your brain." Knuckles suggested. "How can that be right?" Tails asked. "I suggest that his brain had the case of the stupid." Sonic suggested. "Hey! My brain ain't that stupid!" He growled. "No fighting please." My mom said. "Sorry…" Said the two. "Well, I'd better head back." I said. I left the office then headed to gym.

By the time I reached the door, I didn't hear the music. Then I heard the girls teasing someone. Who could they be teasing anyway? Only thing I heard is "This is not how you're suppose to wear for the ball." and "Shandic will never fall in love with you. You know that he'll be the king of the Valentines Day Ball and will never like you." Then I heard a familiar cry. It was Sonika-chan. I can't believe that the girls will tease my friend like that. She's just a new student, a freshman. My anger starts to grow, but I can't express it. I took a deep breath then stepped in. As I entered, all of the girls surround Johnny, Allan and Sonika. I suddenly saw the boys doing nothing. "What's going on?" I asked. Alex, one of the students in my biology class, heard my question. "Hey Shandic." He said. "As soon as your friends and the new girl went in, the ball was usual until Shane's girlfriend, Natasha, saw the freshman not in formal wear. Then she said 'Hey look at the freshman that always hang around with Shandic! She's not in formal wear!' Suddenly all the girls circled around the three then started to tease." "And they didn't pay attention to you boys anymore, right?" I added. "Yup!" Answered the boys. "They wanted you anyway." Said Zeke, a classmate of mine, "Every time when you're crown king of anything on what your mom plan on balls, proms, etc., all of the girls and our girlfriends wanted to be your queen, but since it's you told your mom not to vote to have a queen, nothing." "But this month is different." Said Mark, another classmate of mine, "The two heroes, your mom selected, will select the queen of the ball." "Queen or not," I said, "no one will tease any of my friends! Zeke, come with me." He got up from his seat then followed me. We approached the DJ box. I turned to him. "Since you're the DJ Zeke, play music." I said. He grabbed a disc then placed it on the player. The music started to play softly. "Make the music louder as I approached them." I said. "Okay." He answered. I headed to the girls, in an angered way, but never expressed it. The music got louder. The girls suddenly stopped teasing Sonika then turned to Zeke. "What's he doing there?" Julia, a classmate of mine, asked. As the girls were looking at Zeke, I went to my friends. "How's Sonika?" I whispered. "She's crying still." Allan whispered. I looked at her. She was kneeling. Then I suddenly saw tears on her face. I went near then knelt down beside her. "Sonika, please don't cry." I whispered. Then she looked at me, with eyes full of tears. "Shandic…" She cried. I let her put her head on my shoulder. Then she continued crying. Then Kate, senior of S.S.U, saw me with Sonika. "Hey girls!" She announced, "Look!" They stopped looking at Zeke then turned to me. "Shandic, what're you doing with her?" Natasha huffed, "And why aren't you in formal?" "She's my friend and I'm supporting her." I answered. "Shandic Alonso, friends with a freshman?" Kate scoffed, "Just look at her, she's really pathetic. I hate her fashion. Just look at her Shandic." "I don't care if she's not wearing formal." I growled, "Look at me! I'm not wearing formal also! You girls don't even care! Why? Because you bitches care for me too much!" Music is the only thing that's heard. "If you tease my friend, you're teasing me also." I said cold-hearted. The girls thought for a while. "Say sorry." I said. "We're sorry Shandic." They said. "Not me," I snarled, "to Sonika." "We're not saying sorry to a freshman." Kate answered. The girls agreed. "Some of you bitches are freshmen and you say sorry to them because some you seniors are friends with them!" I bellowed. Then I glared at them. They are getting a little scared. "Alright Shandic!" Kate remarked. "We're sorry…Sonika…" They said. Sonika-chan was still crying. The girls left then went to their boyfriend. Johnny and Allan helped her stand up. She started to hug me when we stand up. We headed to the table then all of us sat down. My friends looked at her. "Her feelings are really sensitive." Johnny said. "She a sensitive hedgehog you guys." I said, "She's always like this." Then my mom went upstage then headed to the microphone. "Ladies and gentlemen!" She said, "I would like all of you to meet the heroes." Then Sonic and friends opened the doors then stepped in. Everyone was surprised. Then they headed upstage with mom. "I would like you to meet the two heroes of Station Square," She announced, "Sonic the Hedgehog and Shadow the Hedgehog!" The hedgehogs bowed. "Along with them are their friends." She added. They started to bow. "Let the ball begin!" She said. Everyone shouted with joy. Then music was played when they headed down. Everyone starts to dance. It was really exciting anyway. Johnny and Allan went off, leaving me and Sonika behind. Her tears were wiped away, but her whimpers remained. "Feeling a little better?" I asked. She just only nodded. Then Sonic approached. "_Konichiwa _Shandic-kun." He said. He looked at Sonika. "Sonikku…" I said. Then he looked at me. "Will you dance with Sonika-chan?" I asked. "Sure thing buddy." He answered. I helped her get up then he took her hand. They went with his friends then they danced. I watched everyone dancing and chatting still.

Then I saw Shadow coming this way then sat down next beside me. "Sonika really loves you huh." He said. "Yeah…" I answered, "She's like a sister to me Shadow." "You know, there's a question that bugs me and Sonic." He said. "What is it?" I asked. Then he looked down towards the floor. "Who will Sonika love when you passed away?" He said. I was surprised about that question. Now that question is starting to bug me also. "I really don't know actually." I answered, "Maybe…you two might be lovebirds when I die…" Then he was shocked. "Me?" He said as he raised his head then looked at me, "Why me?" "Well, you seem irresistible to all teen girls everywhere in Station Square." I answered. His irises shrink. "No way…" He persuaded, "I can't be irresistible. No one would ever go near me. They would go approximately four to five feet away from me then start to adore me." I started smiling then start to laugh at his words. "What's so funny?" He asked. Then he starts to smile, but trying not to laugh. He can't control it then starts laughing. Suddenly Tails, Cream and Amy approached then looked at both of us. "What're you guys laughing?" Amy asked. We looked at them then started to laugh some more. "I think they're in crazy town…" Amy whispered. The three left. We've stopped laughing after two minutes. "Just give her a chance Shadou-kun." I said, "I'm sure she'll be happy with you." "I'm just not sure Shandic." He said, "I might…not be her type." "Well, it's your choice Shadow." I said, "I'm not forcing you." He stands up then left. Then I saw Sonic and Sonika coming this way. "Yes…?" I asked. "Sonika wants you." Sonic answered. She opened her arms then hugged me. She starts to snuggle my chest. "She wants to dance with you." He said. I was shocked at first. "Please Shandic-kun…" She pleaded. I smiled at her then I escorted her. Slow music starts playing. We looked at each other then we started to dance.

The night was getting darker. All of the freshmen and seniors left the gym. Sonic, his friends, my mom, Sonika and I were the ones left. Sonic starts to yawn. "Getting a little sleepy." He said, "See ya in the weekends!" Then he and his friends left. The three of us were alone. "You go ahead Shandic." My mom said, "I'll be home soon." Sonika and I left.

The both of us were walking. Then we heard noises. Sonika got a little scared then hugged me tight. "I'm scared Shandic-kun." She cried. "I'm here Sonika." I said, "When I'm here, you're safe from danger." She smiled at me then starts to snuggle.

When we reached home, I saw Will waiting for me. He was tapping his foot. "What took ya so long?" He groaned. "You know about mom," I answered, "I need to wait for her until she told me to go home." We went in then headed to the den. "Sonika and I won't have school tomorrow." I announced. Then he was jealous. "No fair!" He complained. "Don't worry bro," I said nervously, "I'm sure you'll have a break from school." "It better be, or that principal's dead." He muttered. The both of us had sweat drops. "Is he like that Shandic-kun?" Sonika asked. "Pretty much." I answered.


	11. Chapter 11: The Gift

Chapter Eleven: The Gift

As Sonika and I headed to my room, I suddenly felt my heart. It feels like it's trying to get out of my chest. I suddenly felt my head throbbing. It's starting to hurt me. I'm not sure if I'm gonna cry or not. Then I felt Sonika. I looked at her. She was hugging my arm, then starts snuggling me. Suddenly my pain slowly fades away.

In my bedroom, I was ready to sleep. Suddenly I was interrupted. I saw Sonika sitting on my bed. I stand up on bed. "What is it Sonika-Chan?" I asked. Then I saw a handmade bracelet. I got it from her hand. "This is for me?" I asked. She just nodded. I placed it on my wrist. "_Domo Arigatou Sonika-Chan_." I replied. Then she hugged me again. I hugged her back. Then she went off my bed then I lay down.

Midnight approached. My eyes opened. I stand up on bed then opened my lampshade from the desk. I looked at the bracelet Sonika gave me. I grabbed my pen and a sheet of paper then start writing a letter to the Hedgehogs. After writing my letter to them, I got out from bed then put on my jacket. I went outside then placed my letter in the mailbox. I went back inside then headed back to my room. I took off my jacket then went to bed. I closed my eyes, trying to forget what I did when I woke up.


End file.
